


Ten Years Older

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, It's all over, The fighting, the war - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: It's finally over (Drabble)





	Ten Years Older

It aches. Something in Tsuna shoulders aches as he sips on the tropical cocktail shoved into this hand by another guardian.  He stands on the promenade, watching his friends, no, guardians. His guardians relax.

 It’s been ten years. Ten years of fighting, ten years of watching the people he loves endangered and suffering because of his family name. Ten years of brutal tutoring and crying in the dead of night when everyone else was on the line.

 The sun soaks his skin as he takes another sip. He can see Gokudera in the ocean, he’s wised now. His grey hair finally catching up with him. Yamamoto and Ryohei are sparing on the beach, playful smiles on their lips as they dive for each other with little intent to mark. Hibari is quite, but then some things never change.

 Yamamotos scar is still there, healed but notable on his chin. Tsuna takes a deep breath, because of him, because of him Yamamoto had to carry that scar everywhere.

Because of him Lambo was forced to grow up far faster than any child should. But then, Tsuna had been put in that very same position.

 It’s a quite resignation on his face as he walks closer to his family. Embracing the feel of the cool salty air against his face.

Nothing prepared him for this, through his whole life he had fought for it, died for it, pulled his friend through hell for it. And it was finally here; peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay so i should eb writing for Rarepair week and i ammmmm but i saw this ( http://peachy-cocoa.tumblr.com/post/175021831777/10-years-later-enjoying-the-summer ) and got so many feels because TYL tsuna?! OMG


End file.
